The Christmas Cookies
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Shibi takes Shino's love life into his own hands, and spikes the cookies Shino was baking. Things get a little raunchy after that. ShinoxHinataxKiba Threesome Lemon.


**Hey guys, I know this is late. Kat reminded me six times after I came up with the idea and I finally broke down and decided to write it. Mature content, thanks to Shibi. Threesome between Team 8. And yes, I know Viagra doesn't make people horny. Be nice… I have trouble writing anything lemon-related, and even more so when more than two participants are involved. Nothing gets that fixed better than practice, right?**

Shino looked at the clock on the stove. 3:30. Kiba and Hinata would be coming soon. He was making cookies for the three of them, and he had his apron on already. No, not over his jacket, he wears a t-shirt in the house. But the apron _is_ pink. And frilly. And says "Kiss the cook." His father got a kick out of buying it.

Getting out the eggs, milk, flour, sugar, and other cookie things, he made the batter, stirring.

-

Shibi sat on his bed, looking at a photo of his wife and a newborn Shino. He was getting on in years, but it didn't slow him down. His mind was still as lecherous as he had been when he was twenty. His own son was 19. Shino will be taking over as head of the clan when he turns twenty one. And he didn't have an heir of his own. Hell… his love life was non-existent.

'_Looks like I'll have to fix that…_' Shibi thought.

"That son of mine has absolutely no love life. If it depended on him… Our head family would die out. Wait a minute… his teammates are coming over for cookies…"

He chuckled perversely, getting up and going to a drawer, pulling out a bottle of Viagra. He shook it to make sure it was full.

"This ought to spice things up…"

He laughed again.

-

The mix was halfway to the correct consistency. Shino continued mixing.

"Shino?" he heard his father call.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Can you check the backyard? I sense a disturbance with the dragonflies. I think one of the neighbor's cats got into our garden."

Shino groaned. It would only take a couple minutes. Wiping his hands off on the ridiculous apron, he took it off and set it on the counter to see what was the matter.

-

When he heard the door close, Shibi immediately pulled his "special" cookie cutters out. Going to the kitchen he immediately set to work. He poured the contents of the Viagra into his hand, using chakra to crush them in his fist. He then dumped the blue powder into the cookie mix. Finishing mixing the batter, he quickly laid out the wax paper and put the dough down, rolling it.

"Dad? I don't see anything…"

Shibi froze, wheels running. "Keep looking, Shino! I was _sure_ I heard something."

He rolled and started to cut all the shapes with his "special" cookie cutters. Once he was done, he popped them in. Just at the moment the oven door closed, Shino walked in.

-

"Couldn't find the cat _or_ any dragonflies."

Shino looked at his father in front of the oven and the empty bowl on the counter.

"I finished it for you while you were out. Your friends will be here soon. They are expecting cookies."

It took the amazing Aburame willpower for Shibi to hold a straight face. Shino looked at him strangely. Shibi discreetly pocketed the cookie cutters. There would be time to clean them later.

-

Kiba and Hinata walked together to Shino's house. Akamaru walked lazily behind, too big to ride on Kiba. Kiba didn't feel like riding the dog, either. They came up to the door. Kiba knocked, and Shino answered.

"Glad you're here. The cookies are in the oven now. Come, sit down." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "And Akamaru, please mind your tail."

Akamaru's tail immediately stopped the wide back-and-forth arcs.

Hinata sniffed the air. "Oh, Shino! The cookies smell wonderful!"

Shino scratched the back of his head. "Thanks…"

"I think it's a girly hobby, baking." Kiba laughed, but immediately stopped when he felt two sets of eyes glaring at him.

-

They sat and talked awhile, when the timer went off. The all moved into the kitchen.

"It's about time," Kiba complained, but Hinata smacked him. Shino couldn't seeing as he was taking the cookies out.

"Do they have shapes?" Kiba asked.

"Yes…" Shino faltered when he brought the tray out and set it on the counter.

"What kind?" Kiba said, looking confused.

"Penis shaped, Kiba." Shino was in disbelief himself as he looked.

Shino, Kiba, and Hinata stared at the cookies. There were penis, lips, and trucker-mud-flap-girl shaped cookies.

Hinata looked faint. Setting the batch down, he went to go find his dad.

"FATHER!"

"Hold up, Shino. It's alright, we can still eat them."

Shino stared at Kiba. "I'm sorry. I should have known when he said he's finish them himself."

Hinata's face was so red she looked like she was going to faint. Kiba, dismissing the shapes, grabbed a trucker-mudflap-girl and bit her head off. His eyes lit up.

"These are really good!"

"Thanks…"

Shino, still not quite trusting, took a lip cookie and nibbled it. Sure enough, it tasted delicious, although there was a hint of something else, something Shino couldn't put his finger on…

Hinata was having an internal battle. She wanted to eat a cookie so Shino would feel better, but at the same time she didn't want to touch them. Regardless of what they looked like, they smelled wonderful. Shino and Kiba had both eaten two cookies when they noticed Hinata hadn't eaten any. All there were left were the penis-shaped ones, since neither boy would touch them.

-

Shibi was cackling like a madman. As soon as Shino had shouted "FATHER" he had fled the scene, and was probably going to spend the night out if he valued his life. He sat at the neighbor's house, laughing with a friend of 20 years.

"You're awful, Shibi."

"I know. But it needed to be done."

Richard stopped laughing.

"You know, he's gonna kill you after this."

Shibi punched Richard's shoulder playfully.

"Either that, or he'll thank me."

Richard looked thoughtful.

"I hope you have insurance."

-

"C'mon Hinata. Ignore it. Think of it as…"

Shino glared.

"Kiba, if she doesn't want it, don't make her."

"Just one bite, Hinata?"

"Kiba, I do--"

She didn't get to finish. As soon as she opened her mouth, Kiba thrust the offensive cookie in her mouth. Hinata's face went red again. With the cookie dangling from her mouth, she decided to just take the bite.

"Mmmm… it's snicker doodle!"

She finished the cookie, closing her eyes so she didn't see what she was eating.

Shino was happy they liked them.

"Hey, Kiba. Would you mind helping me with my father later?"

Kiba looked confused for a minute. Then he realized what Shino meant. He cracked his knuckles.

"Sure thing, buddy."

-

Inevitably, they ate all the cookies, profanity and all. The three sat in the breakfast nook that was off the back of the kitchen. None of them knew the cookies had been tampered with, but the effects were staring to kick in. The three were enjoying the silence of the afternoon, looking out the window. Hinata watched a junco pecking along the ground. She didn't notice the way the boys were watching her. She licked her lips, trying to imagine what it would be like to fly. Tucking her waist-length hair behind one ear, she broke the silence, never taking her eyes off the little bird.

"Have either of you wondered what it would be like to fly? T-to be carefree, complete happiness?"

She startled slightly when she heard Shino's voice quietly in her ear.

"Would you like to find out?"

She turned to look at him, slightly confused. She startled again when she felt Kiba's arms slip around her neck. He leaned into her other ear.

"We can show you what it's like."

Breaking free of his grasp, Hinata got up, and turned and looked at them. While she couldn't see through Shino's glasses, she could tell they held the same hunger that Kiba's did. And at what they were hinting. She backed into the kitchen.

"I-I don't know if…"

Shino approached Hinata.

"What's the matter?"

Kiba followed.

"You know we would never hurt you."

She still looked uneasy. Her eyes widened when Shino advanced, touching a finger to her chin and pressing his lips against hers. He pushed closer, tongue touching her lips. She put her hands on his arms to stop him, but stopped when she felt Kiba's lips on her neck, occasionally nipping with those canines. It sent goose bumps down her arms, and her stomach was fluttering as if Shino himself had put the butterflies there.

_Although_, she mused,_ technically he did._

Her hands, which had originally been placed to push the bug-user away, pulled him closer, and she opened her mouth to grant the access he requested. Shino placed his arms around the girl, lowering his hands to her butt and lifting her, and she responded by wrapping her legs around his middle. She could feel a bulge in his pants. Kiba kept at her neck, bringing his hands between them to catch the zipper at the front of her jacket. He pulled it down slowly, reaching the bottom. Complying, Shino placed the girl on the kitchen counter and the jacket slid off. Kiba took Shino's place in front of her, and she tugged at his zipper, pulling his jacket off. He only wore a fishnet tee underneath.

Kiba slid her off the counter and captured her lips, his kiss rougher than Shino's had been. Shino moved her hair aside and kissed her neck as well, one hand trailing up the front of her shirt. Hinata paused for a moment when she felt Shino's hands in her shirt. She didn't dwell on it, however, because she felt Kiba's hand unbuttoning her pants.

Suddenly, Shino pulled away. He looked Kiba in the eye. He motioned for the living room with his head; the windows there had drapery and there was a daybed to relax on. Kiba nodded, and halted his hands. He picked Hinata up and followed closely behind Shino to the living room. Hinata felt something she had never experienced before. It was like a hunger; a need. She didn't feel shy or embarrassed. She knew that whatever it was, her boys could give it to her.

Setting her down on the edge of the daybed, he leaned down and kissed her. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled up. He helped her pull it off his head. Akamaru stayed asleep near the table, lying in a sunspot from the window. Crawling up on the bed behind her, he ran both hands up her back, rubbing it, putting his lips once more to the crook of her neck. Hinata let out a sound of content. Shino walked up in front of her and knelt down so he was eye-level. He met her lips again, and she opened more willingly this time. He only paused when her shirt went over her head. When he pulled away, he looked at her face. She was smiling dreamily at him. She reached forward, touching the dark lenses. Sliding them off, she folded them and set them on the end table next to the daybed. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it up over his head, revealing a toned body, common with their chosen profession.

Like an expert, Kiba used the sharp point of his nail to slice the cloth bindings that held her chest bound. Shino stood to move the bindings away, but stopped when Hinata put her hand on his rarely exposed stomach. She ran her hand across the muscles, slightly bemused that his skin vibrated, most likely from the excitement of his kikai. Running her hand down, she hooked her first two fingers in the top of his pants, pulling him back to her and unbuttoning them in one fluid motion.

"Oh!"

The bindings were forgotten.

------

Shibi sipped his tea.

"How do you think they're doing, Shibi?"

He looked at Richard, who was sipping his own tea.

"Considering the amount I put in the mix, it shouldn't be long now…"

"Remember what I said about insurance?"

Shibi arched a brow.

"Yeah, why?"

"Try Gieco."

-----

Kiba had pulled Hinata into his lap, one hand caressing her breast and the other between her legs. Shino had his eyes closed, teeth gritted. His hands gently rested on Hinata's head as it bobbed, lips encircling the full erection. Kiba slid her pants down, lifting her bottom so they could slide off. He rubbed a finger at her entrance, and she shuddered, whimpering slightly.

"It's alright." he whispered. "It won't hurt."

Sliding a finger in, he grazed his thumb across her nipple. The sensation was unlike anything she'd ever felt. Using her hand, she worked harder on Shino, who grunted slightly and involuntary gripped her hair. Kiba slid in another finger, moving his hand to the neglected breast. Hinata bucked against his hand. When Hinata started to use her tongue, Shino felt a pressure building up. Removing her hand, she pushed forward, pulling almost the whole length into her mouth. Still holding her head, Shino let a sound of pleasure escape his lips as he came.

He moved away, and she swallowed, enjoying it. Turning her head, she found Kiba. Kiba slid her off his lap and took her lips, which tasted of Shino. At any other moment, that thought would have repulsed him, but, at the moment, it didn't seem to matter. She brought a hand to his boxers, rubbing his manhood through the thin fabric, then slipped her small hand underneath the elastic, ridding it of the cloth barrier that kept it hidden. Kiba held a his hands on her thighs and kissed her more roughly, breathing more heavily when she began to pump.

Shino knelt down in front of her, soft smile on his face. Her skin was like cream, and felt like satin. He touched his hand to her right breast and kissed it, bringing the nipple in his mouth and running his tongue over the hardened nub. Kiba continued to kiss her as she worked her hand from base to tip.

Hinata broke for air, eyes closed as Shino worked on the left side. Instead of meeting Kiba's lips again, she leaned back, putting her lips to his throat.

"Mmmmm…."

His response made her smile against his skin, but the response was short-lived when the Aburame moved lower, trailing butterfly kisses down her stomach and stopping between her legs. Putting his hands on her hips, he pushed his face closer, putting his mouth over her pussy and pushing his tongue in. Hinata gasped and pushed her forehead against Kiba. He just smiled. The pressure that had built of finally released itself, and Kiba groaned. Hinata fisted a hand in Shino's thick hair when he found the sensitive nub, gently rubbing it with his mouth.

----

"You know, you'll have to go home eventually."

Shibi hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back there any time soon.

Richard stared him directly in the eye. His glasses flashed as he stared at Shibi.

"I know… but I need time to brace myself. You've never been on the receiving end of my son's temper."

Richard scoffed.

"What temper? You're the _only_ one who pushes him far enough to even get that angry."

Shibi stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"True."

-----

"You sure you're ready?" Shino asked gently.

Hinata bit her lip and nodded. She was on her hands and knees now, with Shino behind her. He put his hands on her thighs and placed the tip of his member at her entrance. He pushed in, and Hinata cried out in pain. Kiba stroked her cheek.

"It's alright. It will stop hurting."

"Do you want me to stop?" Shino asked.

She shook her head, screwing her eyes shut. He moved back and forth, gyrating his hips. The pain quickly faded, and the vibration from the insects she had noticed before had become a godsend. In front of her, Kiba was on his knees. She took him in her mouth, and he moved, holding her head. Shino quickened his pace, and Hinata felt her back arch. She moaned out against Kiba's cock, pushing her body back into Shino. Her sounds became louder and Shino went harder, and it only encouraged the boys. Kiba tilted his head back, and she sucked harder. Shino shifted, and the different angle caused an even stronger sensation. Unable to hold it back, she let go of Kiba, letting out a loud moan as the orgasm racked her small body. Shino rammed one last time as he, too, climaxed. She took Kiba again to finish the job, putting rougher force on it. Kiba closed his eyes and pushed all the way in, coming in her throat.

Both boys backed off, panting heavily. Hinata sat back on her legs, also breathing heavily. Kiba grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the daybed, throwing it over the three of them. Hinata snuggled between her boys and the three dozed off in the afternoon.

----

"Shibi?"

"Yes, Richard?"

"It's ten at night. I think you can go home now."

Shibi was silent for a moment.

"I suppose so…"

**Well… I hope it doesn't suck too bad. I'm more of a comedy writer, but I got egged on to write it, so I did. Hope it's semi-good!**

**~Cougar**


End file.
